The invention relates to gas mixtures suitable for MAG welding at a high current with a rod filled with non-alloyed or low alloy steels, and to welding methods employing such gas mixtures.
When gas mixtures rich in argon, such as the Atal type which comprise argon, and CO.sub.2 (18%), are employed in MAG welding, V-shaped penetrations are obtained. This type of penetration renders the interpenetration much more hazardous in the case of an over-under pass. Moreover, the usual gas mixtures of this type limit MAG welding currents to the order of 600A.